Fairy Magic
by Anime Synthesia
Summary: Erza, Natsu, and Lucy goes on a mission to solve a mystery about Ancient Magic. On their way to their destination, they bump into Jellal who had an errand to run near where they're going. As the mission progresses, it seems that there were several things that the job flyer didn't mention...such as the deaths of all the other mages that tried to solve the mystery...(Nalu and Jerza)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way! :P**

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Mission

Erza's P.O.V

"Hey! Lucy, Natsu, come over here!" I pointed to the job flyer on the board and said, "Why don't we try going on this one? It seems interesting, and the reward is 1,500,000 Jewels!" I smiled a little as I think of all the strawberry cakes that I could buy with that money. "1,500,000 JEWELS! We are definitely going!" Lucy exclaimed. "Aye sir! Imagine all the fish I could eat! Right, Natsu?" Happy happily agreed. "Hell yeah! We can finally go on a mission with that ice bastard gone on another job! Now let's get moving!" Natsu replied.

_A while later…_

Erza's P.O.V

"Okay! So we're supposed to head to the Emerald Forest and find the client at the Lake of Snow. Then, they will tell us what we have to do to solve this mystery mentioned on the flyer. Let's take a train to a town near there and walk from there. Understood?" "Erza, can we just get going already? It's going to take a long time to get to our destination." Natsu, Lucy, and Happy whined. "You guys are so impatient!" I scolded. So we walked towards the station and got on the train. Just as the train was about to leave, Natsu finally realized something. "WAIT! LET ME OFF THIS TRAIN!" I quickly grabbed him and knocked him out onto my lap. "Whew…I don't think any of us wanted to see Natsu vomit." Lucy awkwardly chuckled. "Yeah…"

Lucy's P.O.V

After the really long train ride to Clover Town, we headed to the nearest inn to pay for our stay for the night. It was already nearing dawn, so we decided to head to our destination tomorrow early in the morning. I took the rest of the time exploring the town. "Wow, who knew that this place is so peaceful and friendly." As I was walking towards the market square, I accidently bumped into somebody. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"I hurriedly apologized. "Lucy?" a familiar voice called out. "Huh?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading this chapter! I made up all these random places except for Clover Town which is an actual place in the anime. Please review! I would love to hear your opinions! ^_^ Also, please check out my other crossover story with Sword Art Online and Kamisama Hajimemashita (Kamisama Kiss)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! :D I am like overflowing with happiness because this went beyond my expectations. I would like to thank Ash Lite and TheSecretDreamer for being the first ones to review my story. I also appreciate all the people who favorited or followed my story! ^_^ Okay, now let's get on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! (Wish I did though)**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I looked up to see a guy with blue hair and a red scar running down his face. I recognized him immediately. "Jellal?!" I couldn't believe my eyes. Who could believe that we would meet here out of all the places? "Hello, Lucy?" He said. "Uh…what are you doing here? Are you looking for Erza?" I asked. He replied, "Huh? Erza is also here? Does that mean Natsu and Gray is with you guys too?" _He doesn't seem to know…so that means we just met here by chance? What about his guild? Well, maybe he had to do something in Clover Town, so I don't think I should ask too much. _"Gray isn't with us since he's already on his own job, so it's only me, Natsu, Happy, and Erza. We're also here on a mission," I answered, "If you want to, I can bring you to them." He thought about it for a while before replying yes. So I took him back to the inn. "Erza! Natsu! You have to come downstairs to see who's here!"

Erza's P.O.V

I heard Lucy's statement and ran downstairs to see who I least expected to see. "J-JELLAL?!" I ran to him and hugged him. "We haven't had contact for the last 2 years even though you said that we were going to keep in touch from time to time!" I exclaimed as I kept hugging him for a while. "Sorry…Erza…uh, could you get off now?" Jellal awkwardly said while blushing. I quickly let go of him and apologized. "So...what brings you here to Clover Town?" I asked. Jellal replied, "Well, I had an errand to run near here, and I just finished it. I never thought that I would meet you guys here too. Lucy told me about the mission you were on. Since I have nothing else to do, and Ultear and Meldy aren't expecting me back until next week, can you let me tag along? There hasn't been much activity for Crime Sorciere, so I've been bored most of the time. I blinked at him after he finished talking. "Uh…sure I guess. What do you think guys?" Natsu and Lucy both stood to attention. "Okay! The more the merrier right?" Natsu said. Lucy looked at him and said, "Yeah! It'll be more fun that way!" Jellal looked happy. "Then, it's settled! We'll be meeting at the town center and start towards the Emerald Forest from there! Let's get a good night sleep everyone!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if I made the characters a little OOC, but thanks for reading this chapter! I would appreciate it if you would leave me a review, so I could somehow improve this story!**


End file.
